


Frühlingsperfekt

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Spring
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: John und Rodney und ein perfekter Frühlingstag





	Frühlingsperfekt

Strahlendes Mittelblau mit weißen Wolkentupfern.  
Der Himmel über Atlantis war frühlingsperfekt. 

Wärmende Sonne auf Johns – endlich mal wieder – nacktem Oberkörper.  
Die Temperaturen auf dem Balkon in Atlantis waren frühlingsperfekt.

Hauchzarter Blumenduft mit salzigem Unterton.  
Die athosianischen Narzissen, die Teyla für sie gepflanzt hatte, gediehen frühlingsperfekt in den von Ronon gezimmerten Balkonkästen und vermischten sich mit der Meeresbrise. 

John räkelte sich auf der flauschigen Decke, die sie auf dem Balkon ausgebreitet hatten, streckte die Arme über den Kopf und dehnte seine vom Mittagsdösen müden Muskeln. Er drehte sich zu Rodney herum, der einen ausladenden Sonnenhut trug, im Schneidersitz neben ihm saß und intensiv auf seinen Laptop starrte. Rodney hatte manchmal wirklich seltsame Vorstellungen davon, was freie Zeit und ein Sonntag ohne Arbeit bedeuten konnte. 

„Hey, genieß doch mal diesen schönen Tag“, schlug John vor und stützte sich auf einem Ellenbogen ab. 

„Tu ich.“ Rodney hämmerte auf der Tastatur herum. 

„Genieß ihn so richtig … frühlingsmäßig, meine ich.“ 

Rodney seufzte theatralisch. „Hast du etwa etwas Spannenderes als die Frischwasser-Kalkulationstabellen zu bieten?“ Auch wenn sein Ton super geschäftig klang, um seine Augen herum bildeten sich bereits kleine Lachfältchen. 

„Nun … ja …“ John dehnte die Worte mit dunkler Schlafzimmerstimme und fuhr sich mit seiner linken Hand durch die Haare auf seiner Brust. Dabei strich er wie zufällig über seine Brustwarzen, weil er wusste, dass das Rodney ganz sicher anmachte. 

Rodney knurrte. „Glaub ja nicht, dass du mich damit rumkriegst.“ 

Doch John stellte fest, dass Rodney nicht mehr auf den Bildschirm, sondern stattdessen auf seine Finger starrte. Sah so aus, als hätte er den größten Teil seiner Überzeugungsarbeit tatsächlich schon hinter sich. Das ging ja schneller als gedacht! Bevor Rodney sich doch noch an etwas Arbeitsrelevantem festbeißen konnte, sollte er Nägel mit Köpfen machen. 

John setzte sich resolut auf. „Musst du etwas Abspeichern? Dann tu es jetzt.“ 

„Aber …“ Selbstverständlich musste Rodney protestieren. 

„Jetzt, Rodney.“ Um seinen Worten ein wenig mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen glitt John fest zupackend, dann wieder neckend, mit seiner Hand an Rodneys Bein hoch. Wade, Scheinbein, Knie, Oberschenkel, Innenseiten der Oberschenkel … 

„Schon gut, schon gut.“ Rodney schnappte nach Luft, drückte ein paar Tasten, klappte eilig den Laptop zu und schob ihn an den Rand der Decke, wo er auch seinen Hut ablegte. 

John grinste. Rodney grinste leicht spöttisch zurück, und John spürte das unüberwindliche Bedürfnis dieses schiefe Grinsen unter seinen Lippen zu spüren. Er beugte sich vor, Rodney kam ihm entgegen, und im nächsten Moment fühlte er Rodneys Lippen unter seinen. Warm und ziemlich trocken, und so leckte er einmal drüber, was Rodney einen leisen Protest abrang. 

John zwang sich, nicht zu lachen, denn er wusste, dass Rodney sich immer um solche Dinge wie Keime und zuviel Nähe sorgte, das hatte sich in den letzten Jahren zwar abgeschwächt, aber nie ganz geändert. Doch er wusste auch, wie er das ändern und Rodneys Aufmerksamkeit vollständig auf andere Dinge lenken konnte. 

Seine Finger glitten über Rodneys dunkles T-Shirt, das warm von der Sonne war, und als er seine Hand darunter schob, spürte er den schwachen Schweißfilm auf Rodneys Haut. 

„Zeit, das Teil hier auszuziehen“, meinte er deshalb und schob und zerrte ergebnislos an dem Stoff, bis Rodney schließlich mithalf und sie gemeinsam das T-Shirt an den Rand des Balkons beförderten, nur wenige Zentimeter vom Abgrund entfernt. 

„Ich habe aber keine Sonnencreme auf mei…“, protestierte Rodney. 

Doch John verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss. Ließ seine Zunge fordernd in Rodneys Mund vorstoßen und als Rodney leise aufstöhnte, brachte er sie beide mit wohl kalkuliertem Schwung in eine liegende Position. John rollte sich über Rodney und als der ihn anschaute meinte John lockend: „Wenn du in meinem Schatten liegst, brauchst du keine Sonnencreme.“ 

Rodney öffnete den Mund, verdrehte die Augen nach oben, dann boxte er John gegen den Oberarm und sagte mit der Miene eines Mannes, der am Rande seiner Nachsicht angekommen war: „Das war die schlechteste Anmachzeile für Sex, die ich je gehört habe! Selbst von dir!“ 

John lachte laut auf. 

Nach einem winzigen Zögern lachte Rodney mit, öffnete seine Beine und zog John ungeduldig dazwischen. „Kindskopf.“ 

Er war von Rodney schon Schlimmeres genannt worden. Und als Rodneys Finger jetzt den Knopf an seiner Jeans öffneten, hatte John sowieso keine Lust mehr, nach einer passenden Erwiderung zu suchen. 

Den letzten zusammenhängenden Gedanken, den John hatte, war, dass es perfekt war.

Frühlingsperfekt. 

 

\------------ENDE------------

 

©Antares, April 2018


End file.
